Camping Trip!
by Scorpius-Rose116
Summary: The 6th years will have a Camping Trip in the Muggle world,WITHOUT magic. Will the camping trip bring together the best friends?


"I bought this dress that's perfect for me, it is colored….." said my best friend Alice Longbottom, the daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. She is slightly chubby but her cheery attitude is what will attract you to her. She keeps going on and on about the Halloween ball coming up but that's a month and a week away. Anyway she is only excited because she has a date already.

"Kat!" someone shouted. I turned around only to be pushed by none other than James Potter. He's my other best friend along with Fred Weasley, Alice's date. I couldn't help but smile even if I just fell down on my butt in the middle of the hallway. He always makes me smile even with his pranks on me. Fred and James are the masterminds of the pranks while Alice always tells us to not make anything dangerous so we usually don't get caught. James and I are more practical people. Fred is dangerous with a wand so he is not an option.

So our faces were inches apart and suddenly we both burst to laughter. We needed to lean on each other to stay upright. We were still giggling when we reached the classroom of Professor Minnie (we're the only one who could call her that). With the entire thing that happened I forgot why we're here 'oh yeah a meeting for all 6th years.'

"I know that you are all wondering what the reason you are here for is. As you realize, magic is too overused nowadays. All the 6th years will have a camping trip in the muggle world. WITHOUT magic." this caused groans from the Slytherins at the idea of outside toilets and cheers from gryffindors who are always up for an adventure. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw purebloods looks troubled while the muggleborns or half-bloods are totally at ease.

"We will all leave tomorrow morning" as she eyed them all. "Every group will be put in a different clearing to prevent accidents" she eyed Gryffindor and Slytherin house. "You are all excused from your classes to be able to pack" she looked at all the girls. "I will be putting a charm on your things so that nothing with magic will work. Even brooms" this caused plenty of annoyance from the Quidditch fanatics, but stopped with one glare from the Headmistress "We will all meet in the great hall tomorrow at 7:30 flat for announcements."

All the students left and all the girls immediately left except Kat. Fred went to the Gryffindor tower order his costume so that James put his arm around Kat.

"So, do you have a date for the Halloween ball yet?" he asked running his hand through his already messy Potter hair. Something he did when he was nervous. "No I don't, you?" I replied

"No, will you be my date for the dance?" he asked "Sure, but you will come with me to Hogsmeade to get my dress."I said it wasn't a question it was a command."Okay" so we fell into a comfortable silence listening to each other's footsteps echo on the stone walls. His arm was still on my shoulder so I leant on him. I can't see his face but I could've sworn he was smiling. If someone saw us they will think we were a couple. That's just how close James and I are.

"Hey James, want to ride our brooms?"I asked, I shouldn't have asked though James is always up for a broom ride. "Of course I do come on!"He exclaimed so we ran through the corridors expertly because we memorized them in our 2nd year. I was just behind him when he stopped suddenly which made me fall again. James helped me get up and expertly hid us in the shadows. Then we heard voices.

"I think it is not a good idea." Complained Professor Minnie to someone

"It's great Minerva, it will be a test to see if they will survive by cooking by themselves and cleaning and such." replied Dumbledore's voice serenely

"But 2 boys and 2 girls in a cabin are not good." argued Minnie to the portrait of Dumbledore in her hands

"Why do you have so little trust in our students Minnie?"Replied Dumbledore calmly as their voices faded away. James and I looked at each other and grinned, this is going to be fun. So we ran full speed to Gryffindor Tower. Before the Fat Lady even opened her mouth to ask what the password is, James and I said Amortentia, the password. We both ran to our dorm rooms and got Alice and Fred. We all went to a secluded corner and set up privacy wards expertly with all the times we planned a prank.

"There is going to be a cabin with 2 girls and 2 boys" I started and James continued

"Where we will do everything ourselves even cooking and cleaning" he said

"So we're going to go to Hogsmeade and buy multi compartment trunks and stuff" I finished.

So 4 hours later they were laden with boxes and bags of things they might need. Luckily they know a place in Hogsmeade where they sell muggle things. They don't know if it's of all the running they did today, or the excessive shopping but James and Katarina suddenly fell to their spot in the Common Room and promptly fell asleep with Kat's head on James' shoulders and James' arm around Kat.

Alice and Fred grinned at each other and brought their groceries in their room to pack and conjured a blanket for them.

Kat woke up on something soft and muscular so she moved around to see what she was lying on. She heard a groan, wait a minute, beds don't groan. She suddenly sat upright and grabbed her wand, ready for anything.

"Ow! You hit my head." James said. She suddenly felt relieved that there was no danger. She then sat down and leant on James again which is surprisingly fluffy and muscular.  
"Sorry, where are we again?"I asked,

"Common Room" he answered"What time is it?" he asked. I looked at my watch it read 6:30 sat bolt upright.

"James we need to pack right now!"I almost screamed but managed to keep my voice down because others might still be sleeping. He pulled me to his side and said "Remember third year when Fred invented the spell that packs the things you think of?"He asked and I relaxed a bit. That particular spell made us have a whole week with little sleep. Fred invented it so that if you think of the things you need it will pack in a designated bag.

"C'mon then I need a shower" she pulled him up then proceeded to her dorm room. When she arrived she noticed that all their things we're packed 'Typical Alice'. She continued to the bathroom to have a shower. 15 minutes later she had another problem she can't find her other clothes. At more searching she saw some clothes folded on her bed.

She saw her black skin tight jeans and whit tank top that was a bit too comfy. With a sigh she got her clothes and put them on. When she left she saw Alice waiting for her. "You look beautiful Kat!" she complimented. "I'll just do something about your hair" she murmured mostly to herself. She then 'guided' 'dragged is more like it' Kat thought to the chair in front of the mirror.

She brushed her hair getting plenty of (Ows!) when her hair was flat she pulled it up into a high and tight ponytail. She got a bit of hair to frame her face. To finish it off she made her use some flats which she almost always never wears. She would never admit it but she looked good. "Thanks Alice" she said with a genuine smile. A couple of minutes later the girls went to the common room where many of the boys eyed her appreciatively. Alice guided her to the boys wear they seem to be arguing about something.

Noticing James sitting on her usual seat she just plopped herself on his lap. "So what are you talking about?"I asked James. "Fred here won't tell me something I just know It." he complained. "Well now that we're all here, Alice and me found a list of places that we can choose from for the trip so we, Ow! I mean Alice did some research and we think it's the best place.

"So what does this place have" James asked. Alice got a piece of paper (they changed from parchment to paper 10 years ago) from her pocket and read: A lake, grassy, and it's near the city so we can visit there….." while reading she was showing them the pictures of the place. To say the least Kat and James were impressed. They checked the time it said 7:25. "Well let's get going then. " Fred asked

Using the numerous shortcuts they found, they arrived a minute before the designated time. "Morning Minnie" James and Kat said in unison. She inclined her head and said "Please sit down" The quartet sat at the front intending to get the place first. When the last students sat down she begun she started with the usual roll call.

"In a cabin there are 4 people, 2 girls and 2 boys" everyone looked at each other except the four."We will leave you to your own devices, we will leave a manual to the things that are potentially dangerous." She looked at them with a sharp eye as if daring them to object. "You will pick a place but I did not put the things description so it will be a surprise."

"Sign your names in this parchment, and choose your place in the other." The quartet sprung to their feet and signed their names. Careful in making a show of choosing a place as to not raise any suspicion. When everyone was seated again, she continued "If you absolutely need to use magic, you may press this button so an adult will go to your place to help, these buttons are everywhere in the cabin for convenience." She concluded "Please report back here in an hour to get your portkeys" So they went to meet to the common room where they just waited for the time to get the portkeys.


End file.
